1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support stands for supporting large objects such as boats at dry dock, and in particular to a platform apparatus that is attachable to such support stands to provide a platform adjacent the supported object for people and equipment.
2. The Prior Art
Support stands for use in supporting and stabilizing large objects are well known and of varying sizes and complexity. One category of support stands are adapted to contact the hull of a boat at dry dock so as to maintain the upright orientation of the boat for storage or repair. Often times multiple support stands are located in spaced relation along both sides of the hull. Typical support stands of this type include a center pole supported by three legs, one of the legs being shorter in length than the other two, with the center pole mounting an abutment element which can be moved in relation to the center pole so as to contact and buttress the hull against tilting. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,667 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,660.
When repair work needs to be done on the hull, workers must use ladders to elevate themselves to the necessary heights or scaffolding must be erected next to the boat. Using ladders is not always adequate as there will be no place to put heavy equipment that may be needed, and the erection of scaffolding requires the availability of extra equipment that may be expensive and complicated to put together.